Series of Klaine oneshots and songfics
by DoctorWhoFanwarrior11
Summary: Klaine songfics and oneshots, non related to each other.


_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a whit veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl._

It should have been a joyous day when Blaine got married. It was what you would call an arranged marriage; his parents set it up for him. His bride was to be the beautiful Quinn Fabray. Blaine's parents still believed that being gay was just a "stage" in his life, and hoped that it would end when he saw his bride-to-be. Sadly, Blaine's homosexuality was not a stage in his life, and he was in love with Kurt Hummel. His parents highly opposed the boys' relationship, so they set up this marriage.

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel,_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid; somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be, _

_And I lose myself in a daydream_

(Kurt's POV)

So, it was Blaine's wedding day. Sadly it was not _our _wedding day, but his parents are complete jerks, and think our relationship is "wrong" and his parents forbid him from seeing me.

Now back to the real point, Blaine's wedding. It was a beautiful day, and I had formulated a plan.

I snuck into the chapel, and I saw all our friends. The warblers, the new directions, and then I see her family. Surprisingly sane looking, considering Quinn can act like a psychopathic witch at times. They are all dressed in various shades of color, all pastel, and its sickening how they clash with the deep red and gold of the church rugs and curtains. Quinn is somewhere in a room yelling at a bridesmaid. '_Must suck to be yelled at by her, especially today. Wonder how much of a bridezilla she is?' _I think to myself. She walks out, and I can see her hideous dress. It's shaped like a freaking cream puff, for crying out loud!

This surely canNOT be what you thought it would be. Well, obviously it isn't! You though you would be marrying me! Not some psychopath who got pregnant in her sophomore year of high school! (Her parents preferred to keep that a secret, but I and most of the new directions, with the exception of Blaine, Sam, and Rory, knew.) As you were getting ready, I started to daydream a bit. I imagined myself, when the preacher says speak now, where is stand and say, "don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak now."

_Fun gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march._

_I am hiding in the curtains, it seem I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be_

_She floats down the isle like a pageant queen_

_You wish it were me, you wish it were me don't you._

People are standing and chatting, talking to friends they haven't seen in a while, and then the organ starts. The song sounds more like a death march than anything. I run and hid in the curtains. Seems your lovely Bride-to-be 'forgot' to invite me. The flower girl comes out and walks down the aisle scattering pink flower petals that clash horribly with the carpet, but there's nothing I can do about that. Next come the bridesmaids. Quinn's oldest sister, the maid of honor, is first. Then file in the girls from the new directions, and some others I don't know. Finally out comes Quinn, in her awful cream puff dress, she floats down the aisle, and I say this quite literally, because that's what it looks like seeing as her feet aren't visible! I see you look towards the curtain I'm hiding behind and smile and I know you wish it were me.

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace, _

_There's a silence, there's my last chance, I stand up with shaky hand all eyes on me,_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only staring at you,_

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a whit veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl_

As soon as I hear the words "speak now" I stood. I could hear gasps and rude comments from around the room, and Quinn looks like she is about to attack me, but I don't care. All I can see is you, and I realize, _I really should not be here_. My hands are shaking, but I take a breath, and say, "Don't say yes , lets run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door, don't wait or say a single vow, your time is running out and they said speak now." Now that I've said that, I feel as though I am about to be dragged out of here by bulky security guards, but instead I hear you say, "Lets run away now I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said speak now."


End file.
